1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to consumer products, and more particularly, methods and apparatuses for assembling the buttons of a consumer product using drive assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Buttons are common on consumer devices. While buttons come in many different shapes, sizes, and configurations, the “feel” of a button (i.e., the tactile response felt by the user when depressing the button) can vary as well, even among substantially similar button configurations. This is due to a number of different factors unrelated to the configuration of the button feature itself, including the type of configuration of the switch assembly, and the distance between the button feature and the switch assembly, sometimes referred to as the “slack”. What is needed is a way to improve the feel of buttons in consumer devices.